


Fragile Balance

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tobirama turned into a teenager for some reason
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 坑。





	Fragile Balance

今天一如既往得像此前一周里每一天早晨一样，镜再次被热醒了。浑身上下容易出汗的地方已经变得有些难受，阳光从没有拉得严丝合缝的窗帘缝隙中钻出来，镜翻了个身，正好对上刺眼的清晨阳光。入夏已经有一个月了，但是最近这段时间，是最热的，镜翻过身，背对着窗户，眼睛半睁半闭，伸出手，想把身边的人揽到怀里。虽然还能听到扉间平稳的呼吸声，但是他这么翻来翻去，扉间应该已经早就醒了。

有时在镜的强烈要求之下，扉间偶尔会到他这边来，但是几乎并不会住在他这里。而昨天晚上也是一样，做完该做的事情之后，扉间又是迅速地冲了个澡，头发还湿着就准备离开。最后是镜软磨硬泡，说了一堆一听就不合理的理由，才把扉间留了下来。

手钻进扉间身上盖着的薄被里，指尖先是碰到了他的肩膀，向前继续伸手，想直接把扉间的肩膀搂过来，虽然接触之下，是熟悉的是温度略低的皮肤，但是在镜手中的肩膀，好像有点不对劲。至于是哪里不对劲，一早上思绪还没活络开来的镜也说不上来，总之好像，有点硌手。难道是扉间最近工作太过繁忙，瘦了不少？手指从扉间的肩膀往扉间的胳膊上移动，镜一只手，就握住了扉间的手臂——

这瘦得也太过分了吧。还没等镜先有反应，被他一系列动作吵醒的扉间，不满地开了口，“一大早动手动脚干什么？”

语气语调，还有这个问题的内容，镜都非常熟悉，这个对话也发生过。但是——这个声音，是怎么回事啊？镜想也没想，睁开眼睛起身坐直，查看着睡在自己身边的人。扉间背对着他，薄被搭在扉间的腰上，镜眨了眨眼睛。接着又伸出手，揉了几下眼睛，第一个涌上来的念头——是不是自己写轮眼用多了已经快要瞎了。还是那熟悉的银白色头发，镜忍不住伸出手轻轻地碰了一下扉间的头发，他的手指还流连在扉间的发丝中间，一直侧身躺着的扉间蹭的一下就坐了起来，吓得镜一下子收回了手。

“你到底在做什么？”

扉间坐了起来，转身看着镜，有几绺头发被压得翘了起来。镜跪坐在床上，一脸严肃地看着自己的——目前算是男朋友——以及老师——还有小队长千手扉间，盘腿坐在自己对面。

“镜？”扉间的声音再次响起，稚嫩而清亮，要不是亲眼看着他张嘴说话，镜简直有点不相信自己的耳朵。“你看起来，怎么好像健壮了不少？”

“不不不。”镜连连摆手，拼命地摇着头。他低头看了一眼自己的胳膊腿，还和昨天一样，他挤出一个可以说是有点诡异的笑容，“您，您想多了。”

在这个盛夏的清晨，宇智波镜此时非常想把头埋在枕头里重新睡一觉，要么是他写轮眼用多了已经瞎了，要么就是他今天早上起床的姿势不对。

就在他对面，床的另一侧，坐着一个，看起来只有十二岁——最多也就是十四岁的，少年。要不是他还长着银白色的头发，和那明显的赤色双眼，以及比现在的千手扉间还有更加白皙的皮肤，镜真的要以为他昨天对一个十几岁的孩子下手了。

“那个，老师……”镜伸了一下手。

只是随意应了一声，扉间把身上的被子掀下来，翻身下床。昨天晚上睡觉的时候，扉间就赤裸着上身，只穿了一条四角内裤。而现在他整个人不知道小了几圈，那条原本合身的四角内裤，唰得一下，直接滑到了脚腕处。镜双眼一下子睁大，就好像开启了写轮眼一样冲下床，捞起一旁椅子上自己昨天的白色衬衫，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，提起扉间细瘦的双腕，给他套了上去。扉间其实要比镜高一些，肩膀也略宽，所以镜的衣服其实他穿着是不合身的。而现在，也依旧是不合身，只是另一个角度的不合身，扉间还低着头有些不解地看着自己滑落的内裤，转眼他就穿上了镜的衬衫，白色的衬衫宽松地挂在了扉间的身上，不光是下摆直接遮盖住了扉间的大腿根，连袖子也长处一大段。

无意识地把手抬起来，扉间看着自己的手从袖口钻出来，然后抬头去看站在对面的镜。衬衫上只有中间一颗扣子系了起来，扉间这一抬手，大半胸口和另一侧肩膀全露了出来，而本来应该说得上是恐怖的神色，对镜来说，就像是一个闹别扭的小孩子——这就是闹别扭的小孩子。

“呜哇——”镜大叫了一声，然后立刻意识到不对，用手捂住了自己的嘴。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，扉间现在的身高就只到他的胸口，他得低着头看着扉间，扉间也要仰着脖子看着他。镜深吸了一口气，蹲了下来，两个人四目相对。虽然是相同的双眼，但是此时在扉间稚嫩的小脸上，明显大了不少，一眨一眨地看着镜。不知怎么的，镜觉得自己此时不应该继续看着扉间，仿佛只是看着那张脸，他就已经在犯罪了。

镜的脑中闪过昨天晚上的场景，扉间过来的时候还不是这个样子，他把自己的老师压在床上的时候也不是这样子，自己亲吻着扉间时，扉间的双腿勾住自己腰的时候，还有后来扉间洗澡出来的时候，都不是这个样子——真的，不是吧？镜有些下意识地吞咽着，双手一下子按住了扉间的肩膀，扉间因为他的动作而转头看着镜的手，镜有些激动：

“老师，这是您新研发的忍术吗？”

扉间皱着眉头表情无奈。他把肩膀从镜的手下抽出来，从还保持着蹲姿的镜身边走过，他推开浴室的门，所有的一切都好像变高了一样，扉间的手扒着水池，打开水龙头，把水往脸上洒了一点，看着镜子里自己那张少年的脸庞——

“老师，”镜靠着浴室的门，双手交叉在胸前，笑嘻嘻地看着小一号的扉间，“老师。”他又叫了一声，声音里满是掩盖不住的笑意。

叹了一口气，扉间用毛巾把脸上的水擦干，他走出浴室，头也不回地对镜说，“过来，”他走到客厅的双人沙发面前，用下巴指着沙发，对乖乖跟过来，但是还是满脸笑容的镜说，“坐下。”

坐下来之后，再加之沙发柔软，镜直接陷进了沙发里，他基本上可以平视着扉间了。扉间把那件白色衬衫的袖子胡乱地卷了起来，双手抱胸，神色愠怒——如果这是昨天的扉间，那么镜就要觉得有些害怕了，但是现在站在自己面前的扉间，只穿了一件镜的白色衬衫，只略微遮住了大腿，下面空荡荡地。即使是那副生气的样子，现在看起来也只觉得可——镜立刻把这个念头掐死，他不能再想下去了。

“我眼睛在这，”扉间伸出两根手指在自己脸上比划着，“没在下面。”

“是、是。老师。”镜抬起头，但是眼神还是不知道往哪放，他看了一眼扉间的双眼，就立刻移开了，双手也无所适从地一会交叉着，一会又放在膝盖上。

“这是怎么回事？”扉间抖了一下袖子，“恶作剧吗？”

“不，”镜摇着头，“老师，你也不知道是怎么回事吗？不……不是你的变身术吗？”他不确定地问。

“不是。”扉间否定，他思考着，时不时向坐着的镜投来怀疑的目光。虽然还搞不懂到底发生了什么，但是现在他能明白的状况是，自己变小了。扉间刚才从镜子里看到了自己的样貌，这大概是他十四岁时的模样，之所以他这么确定是因为他是从十四岁开始变声的，那年年末的时候他就已经开始长出了喉结，他也是从那时开始一下子长高了，在之前，他要比这个时候矮上不少。扉间伸出手摸了一下自己的喉咙出，还没有凸起来。

除了是少年模样之外，一切都正常，比如他的查克拉。而这一时，扉间也想不出来究竟发生了什么。

“既然这样，在这瞎想也没有，先去找医疗忍者看一下。”卷起来的袖子不安分地又滑了下去，扉间不耐烦地把袖子再次卷了起来，“镜，你这里，有没有我能穿的衣服？”

把衣柜里所有的衣服都翻了一遍，镜终于在一个角落里找到了一套他小时候的衣服，虽然有些陈旧，但还算干净。拿出来的时候只想着是否合身，等到扉间把衣服穿好，镜才感觉有点微妙。蓝色的短袖，白色的短裤，再加上衣服后面的有些掉色的团扇，一眼看去，要不是白色的头发那么显眼，估计别人还以为这是宇智波家的小孩。

不过扉间显然并没有特别在意，这套衣服总比他自己之前穿着过来的大了不知几号的衣服要好——

衣服倒还是能翻出几件来，但是合脚的鞋子却真的没有了。最终扉间在缠护腿绷带的时候，连着在脚上也缠了几圈，只留下脚趾露在外面。而在他缠之前，刚把脚踩上椅子上的时候，镜在一旁一副欲言又止的模样，但是扉间问他的时候，镜就只是说了句‘没什么’就跑开了。

从镜家里到火影室这段路上，两个人可以说是非常吸引人了。镜无所适从地走在扉间身边，时不时就转头查看着自己的老师——只到自己胸口的老师，这个角度看着扉间也算是新奇。而面对路人投过来的不解目光，扉间看起来则有些不爽，也不知道是不是因为变成了小孩子所以更加急躁了，但是按照之前扉间所说，他的记忆并不是只有十四岁，而是完完全全保留着作为成年人的记忆。总之扉间一路上都在赌气，脸颊微微鼓起，走几步路就要停下来，要不是镜拦着，他差点对着一个一直盯着他看的路人吼起来。

不过这也不能怪别人，毕竟镜和扉间现在的走在一起实在是太奇怪了。不过幸运的是一路上都没有遇到熟人，但是进入火影楼之后又不同了，镜刚带着扉间走进去，迎面就看到了猿飞日斩朝着他们走过来。日斩最先看到的是高一些的镜，他挥手朝着镜打着招呼，然后转头看到了那个白发少年。

“猿，早。”

扉间还是像往常一样打着招呼。但是日斩却有点茫然，他回了一句‘早’。但是他心里还在想这是谁家的孩子，虽然穿着宇智波的衣服，但是宇智波家没有谁是白色头发的啊，而还是红色双眼——接着，那个看似合理的念头就自然而然地涌上了日斩的心头，这是——老师的孩子？但是看样子都有十来岁了，老师怎么会有个十来岁的孩子？他求助似的转头看向镜，但是那个黑头发的家伙却只是干巴巴地笑着，拉着那个白发少年飞快地向前走着。

“镜！”日斩在他们身后叫喊着，本来想追过去问问，但是他现在正要去执行任务，马上就要集合了，思考再三，日斩还是转身前往集合地点。

在火影室门前，镜敲了敲门，“火影大人，我是镜。”

在听到柱间‘进来’的声音之后，镜推开了门。桌子后面的柱间还埋首在文件之后，在堆积成山的文件缝隙中柱间抬头看了一眼，只看到了镜的半个头，“镜，什么事？”没见到扉间的身影，“扉间没跟你一起过来吗？他昨晚没回家，不是去你那了吗？”

“有关于这个……”镜清了清嗓子，“老师，他在这。”

把文件推开，柱间歪着头，还是只看到了镜一个人站在前面，柱间疑惑地问：“扉间？他在哪？”

扶着扉间的肩膀，镜把他往自己身边挪动了一下，“火影大人，老师他在这。”

这次柱间看清楚了站在镜身边的人，他歪着头脸颊几乎贴在桌子上了，一个十几岁的少年穿着蓝色的短袖上衣，神色不爽地站在镜旁边，那双有点熟悉的红色双眼瞪着柱间，说道：“兄长。”

柱间一下子从椅子上站了起来。他四处查看着扉间熟悉的身影，但是整个火影室里就只有宇智波镜和——和那个小孩子。柱间就像之前的镜和日斩一眼，虽然大脑告诉他这不太可能，但是回想刚刚镜说的话，还有这个孩子刚才叫他——兄长。而且相对于镜来说，柱间是真的见过自己弟弟十四岁时的模样的，除了穿着不同，毫无疑问，眼前这个少年，就是自己的弟弟千手扉间。

“你们，这是什么情侣play吗？”柱间重新坐了下去，双手交叠垫着下巴，一脸深沉。

 

“为什么非得跟着我过来？”扉间和镜一前一后地朝着医疗室走去，一从火影室里出来，扉间就有些不满地问，“我又不是小孩子了。”

看着自己老师的背影，他这句话是真的非常没有说服力。镜只能回答，“但是其他人并不知道，万一出现什么误会就……”镜还在向前走着，扉间却突然停了下来，他也只能急刹车，差点和转身过来的扉间撞个满怀。

“能有什么误会，你不是一眼就认出我来了吗？”扉间挡在了镜面前。

不知道是错觉还是怎么，自从老师变小了之后好像真的有点像小孩子了——

我能认出你来是因为你睡在我的床上。镜想着，但是没真的说出口，“你看，刚才碰到日斩的时候，他就没认出老师来。”

“没认出来么。”扉间自己嘀咕着，迈开脚步继续向医疗室那边走去。“他明明还跟我打招呼呢。”

推开医疗室的门，病床上躺着几个受了伤正在接受治疗的忍者，他们看到镜进来都纷纷跟他打招呼，但是转向扉间的时候就都愣住了。旁边的医疗忍者和镜打完招呼之后也问道：“这孩子是……？”

没等镜回答，扉间自己抢先说：“我是扉间。”

面对医疗忍者们和其他人迷茫的表情，镜只是略微尴尬的笑着。

“呃，是扉间大人的……亲戚吗？”其中一个医疗忍者问道。

“我就是扉间。”

医疗室里的人面面相觑，要说他是扉间的话，的确是白发红眼，但是扉间大人明显不是十几岁的小孩子吧。看扉间坐在那里的样子就不像是要自己解释，一旁的镜只能把今天早上发生的事又说了一遍，当然略过了扉间在他家里过夜的那部分，不过还是有几个人露出了疑惑的目光，似乎是准备继续询问下去。虽然镜和扉间的关系已经告知了几个熟识的人，包括从一开始就知道了的柱间，和柱间提起这件事那又是一个复杂的状况了，镜实在不想再回忆起那一幕。

最后其他人的疑问都被镜几句话敷衍了过去，最重要的是要查看一下到底扉间为什么会突然变小。

其中一个女医疗忍者引导着扉间坐在了病床上，她指了指扉间的手臂，“扉间……大人，”她突然笑了一下，被扉间瞪了一眼之后正色道，“扉间大人，我需要抽一点血。”

“嗯。”扉间把胳膊往外一伸。这里的医疗忍者们都是木叶村成立之后加入的，也没有人之前就和扉间熟识，而且这些人的年纪都比扉间要小，所以更没有可能见过这个年纪的他。看着十几岁还一脸青涩的千手扉间，几乎所有人都非常好奇。

那名医疗忍者抬起扉间的手臂，因为皮肤白皙，所以下面蓝色的血管非常明显，在上面涂了一点碘酒，针头刚要碰到扉间的手臂时，他突然瑟缩了一下。

“老师？”

相比一旁有些吃惊的镜，那名医疗忍者倒是很冷静，估计是见过不少这样的状况，“没关系的，不会疼的。”她安慰着，就好像说过无数次这样的话，仿佛坐在那里的扉间真的只是一个小孩子而已。

一时没反应过来的镜还在问，“老师，怕疼吗？”

好像也被自己的反应震惊到了，“老夫可是忍者，怎么会怕疼。”

是在逞强吧，是在逞强吧！镜几乎要喊出来了，看着现在的扉间突然改口自称‘老夫’，这话说出来实在是无法让人相信。

“那……那就是怕针头？”虽然还是直接假装什么都没发生得好，但是镜还是没忍住问道。

果不其然，接收到了扉间的瞪视——当然仍然并没有任何效力，镜捂住了胸口，不行不行，千万不能在这个时候觉得老师可爱，啊，自己已经不是当年那个十几岁的小孩子了。虽然喜欢上老师的时候，镜也才十几岁出头，表白也一直被拒绝，直到自己成年之后扉间才渐渐接受了自己。镜深吸了一口气，可是现在的老师又和当年的自己不同，他只是小孩子的身体而已，但是内在却是个成年人。

不过如果是平常时的老师，那么抽血的时候会出现这种状况吗？

针头插进血管的时候，明显能看出来扉间抖了一下，而且最让镜觉得有趣的是，那个给扉间抽血的医疗忍者，还一边摸着扉间的头，一边说：“做得很好，乖孩子，乖孩子。”

扉间不爽的表情让镜憋笑憋得很难过了。

“好热。”抽完血之后两个人坐到医疗室门口的长椅上等待着结果，但是临近中午，气温愈发得高，走廊里极为闷热，扉间忍不住抱怨出声。

“要喝汽水吗？”扉间额头上起着一层薄汗，有几滴汗水顺着脸颊的轮廓流进领口，大概现在是个小孩子模样，镜的语气和方法也好像是在对待小孩子。

“为什么？”扉间脱口而出，抬起头看着镜。


End file.
